Immunocompetent cells and ocular resident cells in the ocular tissues from patients with a clinical diagnosis of sympathetic ophthalmia were examined using the immunohistochemical technique. The choroidal infiltrates were composed primarily of T-lymphocytes. Different amounts of macrophages and B lymphocytes were present in each case. A varied spectrum of immunopathological and histopathological findings may occur in clinically diagnosed sympathetic ophthalmia. The immunopathology resembles EAU induced by retinal soluble model. Exposure of uveal tissue outside the eye and adjuvant effect may be important in the pathogenesis of this disease in humans.